


Девочка

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Humor, Other, Trans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Забравшись в комнату девушек, Санджи узнает страшное: Нами — трансвестит
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji





	Девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с one piece pairings battle 2014
> 
> Бета rrrat

Была на корабле Мугивар одна запретная комната, вход в которую был заказан всем мужчинам, кроме мелкого паршивца с острова Вано, плотника и Чоппера, к которому был не в состоянии ревновать даже Санджи — женская каюта. Комната, где спали, наводили красоту и переодевались Нами и Робин. Запретный райский сад, будуар, в глазах Санджи — святилище, где дают отдых своим прекрасным телам мэллорин.

Он должен был туда попасть. И увидеть Нами-сан без одежды. Не то что бы навигатор команды слишком уж одевалась, но Санджи чувствовал интуитивную разницу между полностью обнаженной женщиной и женщиной в бикини. Разница в четырех маленьких треугольниках ткани, но она не давала Санджи спокойно спать. Он должен был это увидеть. В идеале — при этих мыслях лицо Санджи становилось совсем как у умственно отсталого и пугало Усоппа — он хотел бы увидеть и Робин. Но остатки здравого смысла подсказывали, что девушка «у стен есть глаза и уши» его застукает и позаботится, чтобы он больше никогда ничего не увидел. Угроза потери зрения была веской причиной осторожничать: если нельзя любоваться женщинами, то зачем жить? Физическая расправа от Нами-сан была не так фатальна, и происходила на корабле с завидной регулярностью.

План был прост, как капитан корабля, и достоин его же канонира — зайти, спрятаться, не умереть от открывшегося зрелища и уйти. Желательно так, чтобы Нами-сан не заметила. В глубине души Санджи лелеял надежду, что она бы простила пылкого влюбленного, романтично прокравшегося в ее спальню с самыми невинными намерениями... Но в случае неразоблачения трюк можно было повторить, и это все решало.

Привлечь к делу Френки Санджи не рискнул, хоть у того и был доступ ко всем комнатам, подробные планы и ключи. Он все же мог не одобрить. Кто знает, что творится в чужой голове? Поэтому на очередной недолгой стоянке, когда девушки покинули корабль, Санджи просто пробрался в их каюту, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не попасться на простые трюки по выявлению незваных гостей вроде рассыпного на пороге порошка или воткнутой между дверью и косяком спички. Что только ему самому ни пришлось изобрести, чтобы уберечь припасы от набегов, пока не появился замок на холодильнике. Санджи осмотрелся и ушел, запомнив расположение укромных убежищ, в которые Нами бы не стала заглядывать в поисках одежды. Такое в комнате нашлось только одно — большой сундук с картами, пергаментом и прочей ерундой, которую можно было потеснить. Кажется, Нами завела его под личные сокровища, но после Небесных островов им не попадалась добыча, достойная его кованого вместилища. Осталось только дождаться погожего денька и смены климата на летний.

***

Нами сладко потянулась и взглянула на яркое солнышко. Два часа до полудня — самое время для ровного загара и слишком рано для ожогов.

— Пойду, переоденусь, — сообщила она улыбающейся Робин. Беспечные слова долетели до чутких ушей Санджи. Это был условный сигнал, которого он ждал полторы недели, проклиная пасмурную погоду. Мгновенно перейдя в охотничий режим, он отнес отказавшейся от солнечных ванн Робин коктейли «для чаровниц», вручил Луффи заранее приготовленный и замороженный перекус, чтобы капитану не пришло в голову канючить и искать кока, и испарился. Для чего-то ведь он научился так быстро бегать. В каюте девушек он оказался задолго до неспешно идущей Нами, юркнул в сундук, пошебуршал немного и затих.

Спустя минуту ожидания дверь бесшумно отворилась, и легкие шаги заставили сердце Санджи трепетать. Он глубоко вздохнул и затылком приподнял крышку сундука. В щель была видна почти вся комната. Нами стояла перед шкафом, что-то мурлыча себе под нос и выбирая наряд. Санджи осторожно сглотнул, осознав, как рискована его затея. Реши Нами посмотреть на сундук — и ее встретит горящий взгляд. «Но это стоит того», — решил Санджи, когда Нами определилась с выбором и через голову стянула с себя майку. Санджи зажал нос руками и попытался перестать дышать. Нами повернулась перед зеркалом, отмечая отсутствие изъянов. Расстегнула пуговичку. Еще немного... Санджи бы порадовался, что Нами не сняла бюстгальтер и не убила тайного наблюдателя красотой своих форм, если бы он еще мог думать. Еще чуть-чуть… Нами стянула джинсы, пошевелила несколько секунд пальчиками, любуясь педикюром. Взялась за край трусиков. Санджи затаил дыхание. Еще немного... Белье упало к ее ногам, Нами развернулась лицом к Санджи и потянулась к купальнику, расстегивая замочек лифа.

Сундук закричал.

На палубе Усопп упустил удочку вместе с уловом. Робин слегка отвлеклась от книги. Вдаль от Саузенд Санни разносился душераздирающий вопль отчаяния, отдававший смертью. Где-то злобно захохотало божество — покровитель окам, чьим именем Санджи был проклят еще в Арабасте.

***

Чоппер сталкивался раньше с такими случаями на острове Драм: нервные срывы происходили у людей, потерявшихся в горах и сумевших выжить; у переживших кораблекрушение; впервые увидевших лапанов; потерявших близких. Случай не казался сложным, и Чоппер был уверен в крепости психики своего накама, поэтому просто поставил ему укол, принес чай и осторожно — чтобы не обидеть — погладил по голове копытцем. В одеяло Санджи завернулся сам так, что торчала только макушка и отчаянием горел левый глаз, смотрящий куда-то мимо собравшихся товарищей. Внезапным таинственным происшествием была взволнована почти вся команда, даже Робин, которая старалась лишний раз не вмешиваться фруктом в личную жизнь накама в отсутствии на борту чужаков. На расспросы Санджи не отвечал, на посулы не реагировал, так что, в конце концов, притих даже Луффи. Зоро очень хотелось сказать трясущемуся коку что-нибудь едкое, но пинать лежащего — в прямом и переносном смысле — противника было неспортивно. Хоть и пока не совестно. Было, пока Санджи не дернулся, не перевел бездумный взгляд на Нами и не бросился к ней, вцепившись в ногу.

– Нами-сан!! Пожалуйста, скажите, что это неправда!! Мне показалось, да?! Да?! — отчаянию в голосе не было предела. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы девушка!!

— Он рехнулся, — озвучил Зоро молчаливый диагноз Чоппера и пошел отдирать буйного от его жертвы.

— Нет, — напряженным голосом внезапно произнесла Нами, и мечник замер, держа в руках чужую ногу. — Я действительно трансвестит.

— Не может быть... — нахмурился Зоро.

— Сестренка — мужчина? — приподнял темные очки Френки.

— Какая разница? — недоуменно пожал плечами Луффи, вспомнив своих друзей.

— Йо-хо-хо, тяжелый удар для Санджи, — провел по струнам Брук.

— Я знал, — вставил Чоппер и получил подзатыльник от Усоппа.

— Идиот! На Триллер Барке она... сказала правду, чтобы спасти себе жизнь? — он задумался. Не могла же Нами себя ни разу не выдать. Все посмотрели на Робин. Та безмятежно улыбнулась.

— Нами сказала, что не любит принимать ванну с кем-то посторонним. Она брала с собой только Чоппера. 

— Я думал, все в курсе.

— Нет, глупый!

— Но внешность...

Единственная девушка в команде была спокойна, как море в штиль.

— Медицина в наше время творит чудеса.

— Например, мужиков с грудью, — подвел Френки итог и с подозрением посмотрел на Нико Робин.

Санджи ходил потерянный и тихий. Через несколько дней он не выдержал молчаливого участия накама, решивших справляться со всем своими силами, и приступил к повседневным обязанностям. Произошедшее повлияло на него настолько сильно, что перед Робин еда появлялась без комплиментов, Луффи получал вторую порцию без возражений, а сигареты кок просто забывал прикуривать. Тихим отчаянием проникся даже Зоро, раз в день, как по расписанию, подходящий к Санджи и молча похлопывающий его по плечу. При виде такой суровой поддержки Френки плакал на палубе и перебирал струны гитары, Брук пытался петь что-то утешительное о прошедшей любви, и даже не понимающий в чем проблема капитан старался придумать развлечения с участием Санджи: если накама страдает — ему нужно помочь, даже если не понятно, чем плохи трансвеститы. В конце концов, сердце тщательно обрабатываемой Робин Намизо не выдержало, и она предложила Санджи встречаться, не напрягая команду. 

Эпилептические припадки и попытки суицида Чоппер, к счастью, тоже раньше видел.

***

— Санджусик, выходи!

— Сколько можно говорить о делах? Мы соскучились!

— Неужели ты не хочешь побегать с нами по пляжу?

— Ребята! Как я рад вас видеть! Хорошо, что вы добрались!

— Господи, какое милое дитя. Это и есть сын Драгона? Совсем не похож.

— А? Вы знаете папулю?

— Хо-хо, конечно мы знаем Драги-чана! Он...

— Чоппер, мне здесь не нравится. Эти парни странные. Они же совсем не похожи на девушек! Почему, если их босс может менять чужую внешность?

— Мне все равно, я хочу исследовать эти гормоны. Он ведь друг Луффи? Как думаешь, он мне разрешит?

— Этот парень превратит тебя в олениху!

— Правда?!

— Йо-хо-хо, не судите о людях по их внешности. Когда умрете, останутся лишь кости. Какая тогда будет разница, кто как выглядит? Я хочу прогуляться. Как думаете, это не опасно?

— Можно подумать, тебе есть, что терять!

В кабинете Эмпирио Иванкова Нами-Намизо рассматривала парадный портрет главы революционеров, висящий над столом. Глядя на строгое, хмурое, грубо высеченное лицо, Намизо с трудом могла понять, как этот человек мог быть отцом ее капитана. В отличие от вице-адмирала Гарпа, в чье родство с Луффи команда поверила незамедлительно после короткой и теплой семейной сцены в Галлей-Ла, у Драгона с капитаном не было ничего общего. Кроме непробиваемой толерантности. Судя по всему, человек с портрета тоже обладал ей в полной мере, если его другом был Иванков и его «девочек».

«Я тоже ощущаю себя женщиной, но я на женщину и похожа. Но это... Откуда они знают Санджи-куна?» — Намизо перевела взгляд на кавалера, которого Чоппер запретил расспрашивать во избежание рецидива. Санджи судорожно сжимал локоть Намизо и смотрел в одну точку. Иванков скептически оценил его состояние и решил не сильно глумиться.

— Значит, сладулечка, ты хочешь стать настоящим мальчиком?

Санджи позеленел.

— Девочкой, — холодно поправила Намизо, не оценив юмора.

— Санджусик, ты уверен? Вдруг тебе не понравится?

— Ива-а-а! — донеслось с улицы. — Сделай, как просит Нами, ну пожа-а-алуйста!

Иванков вздохнул.

— Ну, разве могу я отказать Муги-чану? Доброта моя меня погубит. Надеюсь, — ослепительная улыбка бы привела в ужас любого доктора, — я ничего не перепутаю.


End file.
